While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use as a heat reclaimer in a heating system and will be particularly described in that connection.
Boilers and hot air furnaces which are used particularly for home heating, frequently suffer from a substantial loss of a portion of the heat which they produce. This heat generally passes out of a flue stack into the atmosphere. In the past, a number of patents have described a heat exchanger which is used in conjunction with the flue to reclaim the lost heat and use it in an efficient manner. Several prior art patents cited below disclose this general principle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,663 to Gates discloses an energy conservation chamber whereby discharged heated gas from a combustion fuel heating apparatus is directed along a circuitous path through spaced inner and outer chambers prior to discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,798 to Goldsmith discloses a heat saving apparatus for saving heat in a forced draft home heating system by directing air from a return register to the return plenum through a heat exchanger interposed in the line of the flue.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,136 to Huie discloses an auxiliary heating system including a heat exchanger mounted in a stack flue and a stack gas cooler in the exit portion of the heat exchanger which includes an adjustable damper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,885 to Decker discloses an apparatus for utilizing the waste heat from furnace combustion whereby the heat is caused to pass over and around a heat exchanger which moves air by a blower through this exchanger into a desired space.
Each of the prior art systems mentioned above reclaims lost heat. However, due to their construction, they do not provide for the efficient and thorough removal of heat as within the present invention. In view of the ever increasing expense for energy, improved efficiency is of major economic importance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a heat exchanger which is very efficient.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a heat exchanger which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a heat exchanger which is relatively easy to install.